No One Knows
by Kipling
Summary: Bueno..una historia más..rewies porfavor y mcuhas gracias


Si alguien, tiempo atrás le hubiera advertido o insinuado sobre su estado actual..., sin duda hubiera estallado en sonora carcajada para después sentir lastima por la ilusa persona, a la que sin perdida de tiempo, y gracias a su fría lógica intentaría quitar de su cabeza lo que ahora era su realidad.

Y es que, Hermione Granger no creía en su capacidad para amar, ni el la de otras personas.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba soñadora, mirando hacia ninguna parte por una ventana, con una felicidad embriagante y una sonrisa por donde emanaba toda su espléndida belleza, preguntándose ¿qué podría ser aquello más que lo que la gente describía como amor?.

Aún así, terca, suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, al igual que se lo había negado a él aquella noche de otoño...

=================ï¨

Atareada miro su reloj, no podía ser, otra vez no...salió disparada de la biblioteca hacia el campo de quiddich.

No podía volver a fallarle, ya habían sido tres las veces las que se olvidaba del entrenamiento de su amigo Harry. Y no es que fuera indispensable su presencia, pero Harry insistía en la ilusión que le producía.

Sin aliento llegó al campo de quiddich y se apoyo de espaldas contra una pared, se sorprendió al no ver las resto del equipo, tan sólo la impecable figura de Harry volando en lo alto.

Decidió no interrumpirle y observarle, se arrepentía tanto de haberle fallado de nuevo.., estaba mas que claro que el entrenamiento había finalizado y de nuevo llegó tarde aun sabiendo cuan feliz le harían a Harry sus animes.

Sin embargo allí estaba él, volando, tranquilo, acostumbraba desde hace algún tiempo, y Hermione notaba su melancolía, melancolía que hizo resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla...

qué clase de amiga era ella, que decepcionaba a un amigo por un mísero e insustancial trabajo de pociones?..y recordó todas las veces que Harry había estado ahí para ella..y se sumió en la más profunda vergüenza.

Se aproximo, decidida a presentarse ante él y disculparse por su olvido, y una vez mas, esperando la cálida sonrisa de Harry respondiendo que no pasaba nada, que no era tan importante para luego reír con ella.

Pero al quedar poca distancia para su encuentro, vislumbro allá en lo alto otra figura...alguien acompañaba a Harry en su vuelo.

Chiang, sólo ese pelo y esa sonrisa podían pertenecer a la figura que reía junto a Harry en el aire.

Bien, se dió la vuelta molesta, así que no la necesitaba...qué tonta había vuelto a ser preocupándose por Harry cuando el estaba con la mejor compañía que podía desear.

Y era precisamente lo que crispaba a Hermione..que para harry hubiera una persona más importante que ella...

Y sí, sonaba egoísta, pero es que ella lo sentía así.

Para ella la persona más importante era Harry..se moría sin su amigo...y la sola idea de pensar que no fuera reciproco le aterraba...

Harry le hacia sentir tan dependiente..y desgraciadamente en consecuencia... débil.

Con esos pensamientos emprendió de nuevo sus pasos hacia el castillo con la esperanza de encontrar la biblioteca aun abierta...pasaban de las nueve de la noche pero quizá le diese tiempo a acabar su fatídico ensayo de pociones.

Tan absorta iba que no se dio cuenta al tropezar y causando gran esprepito callo al suelo entre todas las escobas.

Para cuando quiso abrir los ojos Harry ya estaba allí, el ruido debió haberle alarmado y se apresuro a ayudar a su amiga en el suelo.

Mione, estas bien? – preguntó Harry mirándola preocupado- qué te ocurrió?

Harry....- sonrió e intento incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante no se lo permitió- auch...vaya...este tobillo..

Inmediatamente Harry chasqueo la lengua y tomo en sus manos el pie de Hermione descalzándole y examinando su tobillo, sonrió.

-Mione...qué tan interesante era el ensayo de pociones que te hace tropezar eh?- y le guiño el ojo- esta bien...esta un poco inflamado, nada grave..acció pomada

El tubo llego a sus manos y empezó a aplicar su contenido por el tobillo de Hermione con un suave masaje.

quizás...este un poco frío

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, allí a la luz de la luna, con un tobillo magullado y Harry a su lado se sentía completa.

Harry...eh..veras yo te iba a decir que AYY, no aprietes ahí!!!!!- se quejo Hermione

perdona...- se ruborizo Harry- y..qué ibas a decirme?

Ah..este..hum, quería pedirte disculpas...una vez mas, no haber asistido al entrenamiento...soy una irresponsable y una...

Shhhh-le cayo Harry y sonrío de lado- Hermione..no te preocupes, es..igual.

Hermione le sonrio,y se fijo en él, pero esta vez no en su sonrisa como acostumbraba..si no en su mirada..sus místicos ojos, que no eran falsos como la sonrisa. Ojos que reflejaban trsiteza..ojos que en ese momento le parecían la cosa más bella y pura del mundo.

Y se quedaron los dos mirándose, observándose y preguntándose que les estaba pasando.

Hermione retiró su chocolate mirada y se sonrojo, y asustó...pero qué demonios le estaba pasando esa noche?.

eh...ya estoy mejor, Harry, gracias

esta bien- respondió Harry, serio, impasible, y tendió la mano a Hermione para que levantara.. sin éxito porque Hermione volvió a caer- vaya..es más grave de lo que pensaba..será mejor que veas a Promfey- y sin previo aviso la levanto en sus brazos rumbo al castillo

Harry!!!- gritaba Hermione..bájame...jajaa, peso demasiado- se reía Hermione

pero que tonterías dices..verás ahora- y Harry comezo ha hacerla cosquillas

jajajaja harryyyy paraaaa

Sus risas se oían por todos los terrenos, sin embargo de pronto fueron rotas por un súbito trueno y una fuerte lluvia, Harry cargo con Hermione hasta debajo de un gran sauce y allí se cobijaron.

Harry..-habló Hermione

Shhhh- la cayo Harry poniendo las manos en la boca de Hermione- mira...

Y Hermione quedo marabillada.. bajo esa lluvia y alrededor de un perfecto arcoiris saltaban y jugaban dos unicornios.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, y pronunciar un gracias ante el cual Harry solo sonrío, mientras se tumbo en el pasto.

Y Hermione se quedo recostada en el tronco mientras le observaba y se obsesionaba con el echo que no podía dejar de mirarle...

Se encontraban en silencio los dos, escuchando sus reconfortables respiraciones, hasta que Harry, rompio el silencio con una inesperada pregunta.

Mione..tu crees que exista el amor?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

No- respondió y suspiro intentándose convernecerse de su respuesta a si misma.- supongo que existe la amistad...y el amor incondicional madre-hijo..

Intento explicar su teoria..pero no pudo, se quedaba sin palabras cada vez que miraba a Harry..y su teoría no podía fundamentarse con tales hechos aconteciendole.

aha..- respondió Harry, y volvió a callar, para después preguntar- has besado a alguien alguna vez, Mione?

Hermione volvió a abrir mucho los ojos mientras observaba su nuca.., y respondió un sencillo "no" cuando paso un rato.

yo tampoco- Y Hermione dudo ante la afirmación de Harry..

vaya harry..pense que Chiang y tú el año pasado...- comento Hermione

he estado pensando mi primer beso, como el primero que de a la chica que quiero y me quiera

Hermione suspiró, y observo como la silueta de Harry se deba la vuelta para quedar ahora cara a cara con ella.

entonces Harry- empezó a regañarle Hermione con ese tono que tanto le gustaba...- entonces Harry debes de decirle a Cho, no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de las persona por que..

ella me besó esta tarde- la cayo una vez más Harry, mientras miraba a las estrellas, y quedo en silencio, buscando con su mano disimuladamente la de Hermione por el pasto.- pero la dije, Mione..., que no sabia besar.- y tomo porfin la mano de Hermione.

Hermione quedo petrificada y se sonrojo exageradamente.

ah, entiendo...

comprendió...así que en realidad Harry si quería a Cho..sólo que no sabia como besarla..

vaya, se había echo unas estúpidas esperanzas durante algunos minutos, y sonrío triste...de nuevo la decepción la invadió, y se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo y deseo nunca haber conocido a Harry..para así nunca haberle sentido como esta tarde y desearle con todas sus fuerzas hasta obsesionarla por completo.

Tan sumida estaba que no se percataba con la dulzura que harry le acariciaba la mano..hasta que alzo la mirada..y se encontró con la de Harry, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla..le quería tanto...nadie podía imaginarse cuanto.

Y Harry beso la lagrima que descendía por la mejilla, quedando así..mejilla con mejilla, con la respiración de cada uno en el oído.

Y susurro...:

podrás...Darme tú, Mione..mi primer Beso?

Hermione suspiro y sonrío en silencio con el corazón golpeándola fuertemente en el pecho...y asintió con la cabeza...mejilla con mejilla, produciendo así una caricia divina.

Harry la estrecho mas contra si..y beso su oreja...su cuello..su nariz..su frente y sus ojos..hasta acabar en los anhelados labios sumiéndose en el momento más especial de la vida de ambos...

Y fue torpe al principio, tierno...para acabar siento desesperado y emotivo.

Y así como comenzó, Harry termino el beso..su beso..Posicionando su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione y sus manos estrechando su cintura aspirando todo su aroma grabando ese momento para siempre.

En esa paz absoluta..una paz que solo la produce un sentimiento en concreto...susurro de nuevo al oído..

Yo si creo en el amor, Mione

Sonriendo abrazando como nunca, Hermione cerro los ojos y pronuncio:

Gracias por darme tú, mi primer beso.

Reviews porfavor..su sincera opinion, gracias.

.KipLing.


End file.
